


Stay Cool It's Just A Kiss

by A_Fantasist



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gansey's Magic Voice™, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oblivious, Ployamory, They're all dorks, henry need to get shut up sometimes, sarchengsey gap year road trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Fantasist/pseuds/A_Fantasist
Summary: Henry talks too much. He knows this. He tries to shut himself up, but he forgets one little detail.Aka: that time that Blue almost killed her boyfriend(s) again





	Stay Cool It's Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This song by Coin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYqALMnfTSA just screams Henry Cheng to me, and it's convenient to the narrative that his lady love happened to be cursed. DON'T WORRY nobody dies. Or do they? (Spoiler! No they don't.)

Henry talked too much. He knew that. Sometimes he didn’t know how to shut up. He could go on and on about the injustice of water pressure in the Aglionby locker rooms. He could monologue about pineapple tax for a good twenty minutes. He could ramble about encyclopedia censorship in three different languages. 

Sometimes he just wished someone would shut him up. 

Like right now. 

They were in the Pig. The dream Pig. The eco friendly dream Pig. Gansey was driving, Henry was in the backseat propped up on Gansey’s headrest, and Blue was sitting sideways in the passenger seat so she was facing both of them. They were in the Pig, on a long stretch of road, which was neither here nor there or anywhere in between, and Henry was talking. 

“- and that’s why we need to step in and take action! If the younger generation doesn’t make museums for contemporary crayon masterpieces,” he was running out of breath, “then how will the artists ever get the recognition they deserve?” Blue was laughing, Gansey was grinning at him in the rearview mirror, “How will undiscovered prodigies be validated without representation?” Henry felt like his heart was going to erupt into vocabulary words and ooze its way out of his mouth in a pretentious soliloquy. “They need role models! They need inspiration! They need financial encouragement!” He needed to shut up. “That’s why we, as a generation-” He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Blue’s. 

Henry immediately realized he had made a mistake. 

Blue’s eye widened and she gave him a sharp shove. “Oh my god! Gansey, pull over!” 

The brakes were already squealing, and Henry fell off his seat. 

“Call the police! No, call Adam! No, call Fox Way! Oh, god, Gansey what do we do?” Blue opened her door and shoved her seat forward to crawl into the back, followed shortly by Gansey. 

Personally, Henry thought she was overreacting a bit. What would the police do? Why did Adam care? Sure, Maura had a right to be concerned about her daughter, but Henry had done this to himself. 

“I- I don’t know, Jane, we’ll figure it out.” 

“No, no, no, not again.” Blue was saying. Again? What? Henry was fairly sure he had only made this particular mistake with this particular person - errr, couple, rather - this one particular time. 

“ _Wake up_.” Gansey said, pulling Henry into his lap, taking his wrist to check for a pulse. “Goddamnit, Henry! _Wake up_!" He was using his Magic Voice, Henry noticed. 

“I’m so sorry!” Henry said, “I know I shouldn’t have-" 

“OH MY GOD!” Blue tackled him, “YOU’RE ALIVE!” 

“Christ, Henry!” Gansey wrapping his arms tightly around him. 

“Guys, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry.” Henry said, into Blue’s hair. 

“You could’ve died!” Blue pulled back and hit him lightly in the chest. 

“God, Henry, what were you thinking? You can’t kiss Blue!” Gansey scolded, hugging him tighter. 

“No, I know, I know. I just couldn’t stop talking and I’ve wanted to kiss you guys for weeks and weeks, and I know I shouldn’t have because you two are clearly very happy with each other and oh god, I just ruined everything, didn’t I?" 

“What?” said Blue. 

“Just drop me off at the next town, I’ll figure something out. God, I’m sorry Gansey, I don’t want to steal her away from you, I swear. Just drop me off somewhere and you guys can just forget this happened, just forget about me altogether.” 

“Henry, what are you talking about? We’re not going to _leave_ you.” Gansey looked concerned. 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Blue said, sitting back on her heels, “You think we were upset because you kissed me while I’m dating Gansey?” 

Henry glanced between them blankly for a moment, “Is that… not what happened?” 

“No, you idiot!” Blue hit his chest again, “We’re upset because you could have died. Remember? The curse?” 

“But you broke the curse.” Henry stated, like it was a commonly known fact. 

Now it was Gansey and Blue with the blank expressions. 

“Right?” Henry said, “It was just that if you kissed your true love, he would die. Well, that happened. Curse fulfilled, therefore, curse broken. It didn’t say anything about ‘if _anybody_ ever kisses you they’re totally dead.’ or ‘if you somehow manage to resurrect your true love after kissing him the first time you better not ever do it again.’ It’s done. You can kiss whoever you want now. Besides, even if it did still applied to the true love… I mean… It’s not like it would hurt _me_ , right?” he laughed awkwardly. 

Blue and Gansey shared a look. 

“Henry-” Blue began. 

“No, don’t worry about it. I shouldn’t have kissed you. You’re Richard’s child-bride and I don’t want to mess-” Henry suddenly had another pair of lips on his. Gansey’s. Oh. _Oh._

Gansey pulled back, “That’s the thing, though. The true love thing.” 

“We’ve talked about it...” Blue said, pulling Henry’s hand into hers. “I was afraid to kiss you because… Well, because I thought it could apply to you, too.” 

“Too? Like… wait...Us both? You both?” Henry stammered. 

“I know it’s highly unorthodox but-” 

“You both like me back?” Henry cut him off. 

“Of course we do, Henry.” Gansey said, his hand still on Henry’s wrist, softer now. Like he just wanted an excuse to keep touching him… which was fine with Henry. Henry was very much enjoying being sandwiched between Gansey’s chest and Blue’s knees, and was not about to protest. 

“Why did you think we wanted to come with you on this trip?” Blue laughed, pressing his hand, the one Gansey was not currently holding, to her cheek. “We - Gansey and I - talked about it, like, a week after the demon stuff. We both like you. Romantically or whatever. We both want to kiss your face, but we didn’t think I could.” 

“Why did you think I took you both to meet my parents?” Gansey laughed, too. 

“And all the hand holding?” Blue still had tears on her face but she looked happy now. 

“I thought you were both just really platonically affectionate! Although,” here, Henry began to laugh as well, “that does explain the skinny dipping incident.” 

Gansey flushed, turning red enough that his face matched the lip-shaped hair clip in Blue’s hair. “Yes, well… that was-” 

“Wait, so you two haven’t kissed at all since Richie-boy died?” Henry sat up a little more, which might have been a mistake because now he was, practically speaking, sitting directly in Gansey’s lap. 

Blue shook her head. 

“Well… Look, I’m not one hundred percent sure… but logically.... I think the curse is broken. I think it’s safe.” 

Blue looked at Henry. Then at Gansey. 

“I think we should call Adam.” Gansey said. So they called Adam.

“Hello?” 

“Adam, I’m going to kiss Gansey.” said Blue. 

“O-okay? Blue, you know I’m fine with you guys. We were barely dating, and - you know I’m with Ronan now, right? I thought that had been made pretty clear when-" 

“No, no, I know. It’s not that.” 

“Parrish, we just wanted to make sure our magician was on the line in case of, well… in case I need to be resurrected again.” 

“Jesus, Gansey. What are you even talkin’ about.” Adam’s laugh came through the speakerphone. “You guys haven’t kissed since then? You know the curse is broken, right? Curse fulfilled, curse broken. That’s how curses work.” 

“I told you!” Henry said triumphantly, then to the phone, “I told them, Adam. I knew that giant brain of yours would agree with me.” 

“You two are gonna make out with Cheng in the room?” 

“Uhh…” Gansey said. 

“Well…” Henry said. 

Blue rolled her eyes, “Thanks for everything Adam, I’ll let you know if I kill them.” 

“Them?” Adam said, and Blue hung up. 

Gansey looked at Blue. Then at Henry. Henry gulped, and pressed his lips to Gansey’s, then turned and kissed Blue as well. Yep, still alive. 

“You know,” Henry laughed nervously, “just in case the two smartest people you know happen to be really, really wrong.” 

Gansey looked back at Blue. Blue looked at Gansey. 

Henry held his breath. Gansey kissed her.

 

Henry exhaled. A disbelieving laugh bubbled up from Blue, and she threw her arms around each of the boy’s necks, pressing frantic kisses to both of their faces. 

“You’re alive. You’re alive. You’re alive. You’re alive. You’re alive. You’re alive.” She was crying and smiling and Henry was grinning ear-to-ear and Gansey was beaming. 

 

 

On the other side of the U.S., Adam put his phone back on the kitchen counter and reached out to tug at his boyfriend’s belt loop with a smug grin. “You owe me ten bucks, Lynch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this done for ages but haven't uploaded it bc my computer is broken, and I probably won't post anything for AT LEAST a very long time because I just bought a fucking coffee shop so I'll be busy for the rest of my foreseeable life.


End file.
